Technical Field
The present invention relates to epitaxy processing for semiconductor material growth, and more particularly to devices and methods for growing epitaxial materials using a prevention layer formed from a two-dimensional material.
Description of the Related Art
Epitaxial growth processes often open up an oxide or nitride layer to expose a monocrystalline substrate. The monocrystalline substrate provides the crystal structure for the epitaxially grown material. The oxide or nitride layer shields portions of the substrate to direct growth at specific locations on the substrate. However, it is difficult to completely prevent epitaxy on the oxide or nitride layer. Nucleation almost always occurs on the surface of the oxide or nitride layer with broken-bonds being present. The epitaxial growth on the layer also affects etching selectivity for the layer's removal in later steps due to the build-up of material from the epitaxial deposition.